Espejo (Stony Fanfiction )
by LNDR-Carstairs
Summary: Steve pierde los efectos del suero momentaneamente y Tony aprovecha la situacion. Fanfic previamente publicado en Wattpad. Si piensan que escribo puro porno, dejenme decirles que tienen toda la razon.


Steve se observaba en el espejo, daba vueltas sobre si mismo estudiando cada ángulo de su cuerpo. Se sentía extraño. Todo estaba mal, esa no debía ser su estatura, su cintura si bien era delgada ahora lucia como de mujer, sus brazos estaba flacos sin el musculo que lo caracterizaba. Todo jodidamente mal.

Escucho como llamaban a la puerta y segundos después la voz de Tony llego desde el otro lado.

—Steve, cariño, ¿puedo entrar?—. Había un toque de preocupación en su tono pero como siempre, sonaba divertido. Como si la situación fuera un maldito juego.

—Largo, Stark —. Steve casi gruño su respuesta. Si no hubiese sido Tony el culpable de esto quizá se hubiese comportado un poco mas amable. Si Stark no hubiese estado molestando a Loki, sobre como la única razón por la que aguantaba a Thor era porque estaba bueno, quizá el dios del engaño no hubiera sentido la necesidad de darle una lección a través de Steve.

—Lo lamento. No tenia idea de que Loki seria tan infantil. A demás, prometió que solo serán un par de días.

—¡¿Un par de días?!¿Alguno de ustedes pensó en que pasaría si nos atacan?—. Dejo que el enojo que sentía se reflejara en su voz.

—Yo te protegeré —.había un toque solemne en su voz.

—Sabes que eso no es lo que me preocupa —. Dejo escapar un gemido de frustración.

—Solo dejame entrar, por favor.

—N…no —. Se sentía tan pequeño, volvía a ser ese niño débil que no podía ni defenderse a si mismo. ¿Cómo podía dejar que Tony lo viera así? Lo amaba, si, pero no sabia si el castaño saldría con un comentario agudo o algún broma que en el fondo le dolería aunque aparentara lo contrario.

—Viernes.

—En seguida, señor —. La puerta se deslizo a pesar de que Steve estaba seguro que la había trabado con seguro. Tony entro mostrando las manos en alto. Steve quiso rodar los ojos.

—No es tan malo como piensas, digo, estas igual…hmm ¿un poco mas delgado? Quizá deberías hacer ejercicio.

—No se ni a que viniste. Fuera, Stark —.Steve camino hacia la puerta de baño dispuesto a encerrarse ahí hasta que el castaño se fuera pero Tony lo tomo del brazo, con un poco mas de fuerza de la necesaria.

Steve trastabilló tratando de mantener el equilibrio, rápidamente Tony lo tomo de la cintura y lo acerco a si para evitar que cayera. Steve quiso alejarse pero el castaño no se lo permitió, todo lo que pudo hacer el rubio fue agachar la mirada.

—Hey —.Tony trato de llamar su atención pero Steve se negaba a verlo. El castaño tomo su mentón e hizo que sus miradas se encontrarán —. No hay nada de malo en ti.

Steve sintió algo cálido inundar su pecho cuando Tony le sonrió con sinceridad. Fue un estúpido al tener tanto miedo de que Tony lo juzgara, el castaño solo lo miraba con amor, como si lo adorara. Esa mirada no cambiaba, lo veía de la misma manera con el suero y sin el. Puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de Tony y se paro de puntitas para alcanzar a rozar sus labios.

Esto era nuevo para el castaño, irremediablemente Steve siempre fue el dominante en la cama tanto por su carácter como por su cuerpo. Pero ahora era tan ligero que Tony pudo levantarlo del suelo con facilidad. Steve estaba extrañado, cambiar de roles así era nuevo para el también pero rápidamente enredo sus piernas en la cadera del castaño.

Tony lo beso profundamente mientras caminaba a la pared mas cercana, sin delicadeza apoyo a Steve contra la fría superficie. El rubio soltó un jadeo ante el golpe y miro a Tony interrogante.

—Siempre quise follarte contra la pared.

—Oh no, no, no. Definitivamente no —.Steve quiso alejarse pero esta vez Tony era mas fuerte y no pudo moverlo.

La ropa que llevaba Steve le quedaba demasiado holgada y dejaba al descubierto una gran porción de piel. Tony se inclino sobre el y dejo besos húmedos en el cuello, bajando a su hombro y mordió el hueso de la clavícula.

El lugar donde estaban quedaban frente al espejo donde Steve se había estado viendo antes, ahora la imagen que reflejaba era la ancha espalda de Tony quien besaba apasionadamente cada pedazo de piel a la que podía llegar. Steve lo observaba atentamente, perdido en lo sensual que su pareja se veía.

Llevó sus manos a los hombros de Tony y trato de bajarle el saco, que se fue deslizando hasta quedar medio enredado en sus brazos. Perfecto.

Tony puso a Steve sobre el suelo y mirándolo a los ojos comenzó a abrir sus pantalones, antes de que Stark terminara, el rubio ya estaba de rodillas frente a el. Casi con desesperación llevo el miembro de su pareja a sus labios, se deleito con los pequeños gemidos que Tony dejaba salir. Steve se perdió en las sensaciones, no podía pensar solo sentía, el sabor del preseminal de Tony, la manera en que su miembro se endurecía en su boca y su característico olor.

Tony lo alejo demasiado pronto. El rubio sentía las manos grandes y ásperas de su amante desvistiendolo, lentamente le despojo de sus prendas hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo. Steve controlo el impulso de cubrirse, no tenia que temer. Tony lo miraba con la misma lujuria que siempre. Cuando Tony quiso desnudarse, Steve lo tomo de las manos impidiéndoselo.

-Conserva el traje, por favor -.El rubio lo dijo en un susurro, con su rostro totalmente sonrojado. Tony se limito a asentir. Llevo sus dedos a la pequeña boca de Steve he hizo que los lamiera como había hecho con su miembro antes.

Mientras lo preparaba busco sus labios una vez mas. Rogers se sentía indefenso y tan pequeño en esa posición, no se habían movido y Tony lo tenia contra la pared. Cuando estuvo listo, el castaño volvió a levantarlo de suelo con facilidad. Lo empotró contra la pared y restregó su polla en el trasero de Steve hasta entrar en el.

Steve gimió alto cuando sintió como poco a poco la polla de Tony se metía mas dentro de si. El castaño aguardo a que se acostumbrar, cuando Steve asintió empezó un vaivén lento y profundo. Steve beso el cuello de Tony sin perder detalle de los movimientos del castaño en el espejo. Veía como sus músculos se marcaban aun a través de la camisa que llevaba.

—Agh, si, oh si, justo ahí —. Tony había golpeado de lleno su próstata. Se concentro en la imagen que veía en el espejo hasta que el clímax lo alcanzo. Se vino manchando el vientre de ambos. Tony no tardo en seguirlo después de algunas estocadas erráticas. Lentamente se fueron deslizando por la pared hasta quedar sentados abrazados en el piso.


End file.
